


[Art|| Patrick]

by bleekay



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleekay/pseuds/bleekay
Summary: [Art|| Description: Patrick Brewer from Housewarming]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	[Art|| Patrick]

[Original Tumblr post here.](https://bleekay.tumblr.com/post/612515931721170944) Please don't repost anywhere, thank you! :)


End file.
